Riku's Twilight
by cryingbook618
Summary: The adventure of darkness and light through Riku's eyes. There's a little bit of humor and romance in this series. I'm not really gonna make the dialogue that exact, so I'm just gonna do whatever. R&R!
1. The Dark Ball

**The Dark Ball**

"Uhh, there they are," Riku said annoyingly. He was walking over to his friends, Sora and Kairi. Soon they were in talk about the raft and runninga race. That day, as darkness was coming, they were talking about other worlds at the island during sunset. But, as Riku had to leave on his boat solo the next day, he felt slightly jealous of Sora and Kairi,alone together.'No way,' he thought. 'It'll be just the same way tomorrow. All of us together, on Destiny Islands.' He teasingly shook his head. 'Those lovebirds.'

* * *

As he finished his dinner at home, Riku went up to his room and opened his windows for fresh air. All of a sudden, without warning, a sudden gust of wind blew in his face, aswell as messing his room. After Riku's introduction to really cold, destructing wind, he saw something unusual. A small dark ball from the sky, way up like 100 feet, plummeting down to Destiny Islands. Riku was about to scream, but it eventually stopped right above an island. Not just any little island, but the one where they were all talking about other worlds and what they would do there. But, that wasn't the only strangest thing Riku saw. He saw someone, a person. Not someone like Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, or even crazy Sora. It was Kairi, rowing to the place where they park their boats. As she arose at the foot of the bridge, she was staring at the mysterious dark ball, just like Riku. "I'm going after her," he said to himself

* * *

_Please don't be mean on my first fanfic. But don't worry, this is just the first chapter. Hope you enjoy the rest, and yes, I may use real parts from the game._


	2. Explanation

**Explanation**

Riku immediately jumped from his window where the wind came through. He finally knew his room was on the second floor. How? His face went plummeting down to the hard ground. "Aw, dammit," Riku muttered angrily. But he didn't care about the pain (OUCH!). 'Kairi,' he thought. He remembered her warm, comforting face. He rushed to his boat and paddled to Destiny Islands.

* * *

Aftera rough struggle of currents and waves, Riku arose at the foot of the bridge. It was dark, due to the dark ball. But, his eyes were suited for these kind of situations. "Kairi! Where are you!" he yelled at the top of the lungs. That's when he saw her red hair, going towards the depths of the secret place. "HEY!" he shouted. Riku ran across the bridge, and that's when he saw it. Two, slightly pink doors were right in front of him, covering the hole of the secret place. 'What is this? Is it...,' he thought. Just as he was about to touch the door to the right, it opened. He ran.

"Kairi! What the hell are you doing here! Something's goin' on, and I don't plan on staying here! Let's go, NOW!" he yelled at Kairi. She turned and looked at him, blankly. "It's...been connected, Riku," she said. "Other worlds...is where we can...go to. The...paopu fruit." Kairi pointed to the ground. Riku couldn't believe what he saw. 'Sora used it after all,' he thought. But he stood there, wide-eyed at the half-eaten star-shaped fruit. "K-Kairi, did you...?" Riku stammered. But as his blue eyes lay upon Kairi's face, her expression of everything happening stayed blank. "We...go to...outside world. Darkness will...consume," she said. Riku really couldn't believe it. What was she talking about darkness and other w--...Wait a minute, other worlds. That time on the island...So, he had to get Kairi, no matter what she says. He tried to grab Kairi, but something weird happened. Riku went right through her. Kairi shook her head disapprovingly. "Only...Sora," she said. Riku looked liked his heart was about to break. Then, somehow, by instinct, he ran outside, where he came from. 'I'm gonna break that damn ball,' he thought. 'I'm gonna break that ball, if it's the last thing I do. Somehow it's making Kairi act weird. Man, Kairi.' He kept running, picking up speed. Then he stopped to examine the ball, thinking about his own feelings. "Damn you, Sora," he muttered under his breath. He ran so fast, he was at the island in no less than a minute. But as he stared again at the dark, slowly growing, ball, he turned to the paopu fruit tree. Then he remembered his talking to Sora and Kairi about, as Kairi said earlier, other worlds:

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked Riku. "Could be," Riku shrugs. "We'll never know by staying here." Sora asked yet another question,"But how far could a raft take us?" Riku stared at the sunset."Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Then he heard Kairi's warm, comforting voice. "So, supposed you get to another world," Kairi giggled. "What would you do there?" Riku thought for a minute."Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just...I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there why did we end up on this one?"He continued without an answer."And suppose there are other wolrds...Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So, we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku looked at them with blue eyes. "Idon't know," Sora responded. He layed back at the trunk of the paopu fruit tree. Riku stood away from the tree with a response back,"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff." He looked at the vibrant colors of the sun. "So let's go." Kairi looked back at him with comforting eyes. "You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" she asked. Riku loved it when she talked. "Thanks to you," he turned around at her. He thought of how he felt about her. "If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this." He started to feel blushing madly. "Kairi, thanks," he said. She smiled at him. "You're welcome," she said. But Sora couldn't take the romance. "HEY! Did you forget I'm even here? And Riku, are you...blushing!" Sora laughed at him. Riku feeled blazing red in the face. "Shut up, SORA!" he yelled. Then he remembered Sora and Kairi laughing with Riku along with them...

He came back to reality...

But, after that happening in the Secret Place, Riku hated Sora with a passion. Riku thought though, Sora and Riku always fight over Kairi. So this was just a friendship thing with two guys and one girl. But, Riku remembered what crazy things Kairi was talking about. Other worlds...darkness will consume...the world? What if she was serious? Then he remembered about Sora. 'Man, Sora. What's happening to us? Do we have to go through this? We're only teenagers,' he thought. Sora...Sora...Sora...

And that's when he saw him at the boat bridge.


	3. Departure to Darkness

Riku filled up with rage as Sora ran through the hut to the bridge. He never got angry at Sora, even though they fought over Kairi. But he felt as mad as ever. He thought of Kairi and what the heck happened to her…and possibly her heart. But besides his Kairi-Sora problem, he had a craving ever since he saw the black ball hovering right over him. He's wanted power over Sora, gain of Kairi and her heart, and…darkness for something he doesn't even know. He quickly went back to his senses as Sora was running toward him. Riku was ready.

Riku saw Sora's heavy breathing and misunderstanding for what was happening. _He was always an idiot,_ a voice said in Riku's head. _NO! He's just Sora and all of us will eventually get out of this island, with Kairi, _he responded in his head. Sora ran until he could finally get in earshot of Riku.

"Where's Kairi! I thought she was with you!"

At that moment, the darkness in Riku took over him, and explained all that he needed to know about the "doors" of other worlds.

"The door, has opened...," the darkness said through Riku, but he quickly took over it and knew what he needed to say.

"What?" Sora asked stupidly.

"The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about! We've gotta find Kairi!"

"Kairi's coming with us!"

Riku couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't stand the confusion and shock on Sora's dumb face. He had to tell him. He always had to tell him.

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never be able to see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

On cue, he held out his right hand, inviting Sora to feel the darkness. As he said that final word, he triggered something in himself. He couldn't fight it anymore. The darkness took over him.

"Riku…," Sora said with fear.

All of a sudden, black darkness took Riku from his feet, slowly going around his body like vines or branches. He wasn't scared. Riku still held out his hand. Then he watched as the darkness got Sora. He struggled to get to Riku, determined to bring Riku back. Then, he reached Riku's hand. All went pitch black. Riku was traveling through darkness.


	4. In Another World

_Where am I...? What's going on...? How'd I get here...? I NEED TO GET OUT!_

"AHH!" Riku suddenly sat up from a marble floor in front of a fountain. He was sweating all over. He hugged himself to stop shaking, but it wasn't working. Riku stood up and looked all around. He was in some sort of castle...He looked at the fountain in front of him. Then he looked up to see a doorway. _What's that...?_ He walked on the right staircase and continued through a dark hallway...

Riku was going through lift stops that take you back and forth, which made him insanely dizzy, empty libraries with strangely empty books that he couldn't solve, and weird _rising _falls. I mean, who ever heard of _rising falls_? Sure made Riku go crazy. But still, he kept on walking on, not at all thinking of where the heck he was.

Finally, after walking through many strange places, he reached a weird place. There were three empty glass pods on each side as he walked. Then he used the left staircase to see a very big heart shaped door with a peculiar design. It was glowing red, blue, and green in all places. He looked all around himself. It didn't sink in at first, but now it did...

"I'M IN ANOTHER WORLD!" He shouted to himself. His eyes widened as he slowly began to smile. "YES!" But his smile quickly faded as he remebered his friends... "Sora? Kairi?" Riku asked the empty room. All he heard was the echo of his voice. "Where are they?" he asked himself. He stopped suddenly, feeling a presence behind him. "You're in Hollow Bastion, another world indeed," said a witch with horns, green scepter, and long dark robe. _She looks creepy..._ "My name is Malificent. Now, dear boy, what is the matter?" she asked Riku. He stared into space, thinking..._ What do I need...? What's really important to me...? _All of a sudden, Kairi's face flashed in his mind. "KAIRI!" Riku was breathing heavily all of a sudden. "Excuse me?" Riku turned his face to the witch in front of him. "I want...to see...my friends...," he said. Malificent smiled at him. "Why didn't you just say so?"

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a while...Thanks for reading if you are! Well, it's number 4 of Riku's Twilight! YAY! If it's too short, sorry! I didn't know how to make this long... But still, what's going to happen! WHERE'S RIKU GOING! Whelp, next time. 'Till I update again.


	5. Trapped

_Who the heck is this lady...? She just goes on and on about worthless things...I should just ditch her..._

"I'll find Kairi and Sora on my own."

Malificent heard the words from the young boy behind her who suddenly stopped. She was quite shocked. _Doesn't this boy need my help...? _"Excuse me?"

"I'll find them on my own. I don't need your help," Riku said. He was wondering if she'll even let him out of this dump and honestly, Riku was getting worried._If I don't find them soon..._He turned his back to her.

"Fine. As you wish. But I shall always be in the shadows, watching. Remember as warning, darkness is _everywhere._"

Riku turned around, but he saw nothing, except the fountain that he was in front of not too long ago. He didn't care and just kept going..._I can find them on my own...I will find them on my own..._

Buthejust kept on walking and jumped occasionally..._Maybe I should've let her guide me instead...Nah, she's too creepy...I wonder what Kairi and Sora are doing right now...I wonder if they're together right now..._ He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, so he missed thenext platform and was falling, yet again, but this time through clouds...

"OWW!" Riku rubbed his head as his death fall was over. "Where am I _now_?" he said annoyingly. He was yet again in an unknown place. But this time, it was pitch black. "Hello?" he said. All he heard was the echo of his voice. He was in endless darkness.


	6. The Agreement

I'M SO SORRY! Even though I might plan to delete this story, I'll try my best to finish it! I _might_ plan to take out the whole Chain of Memories story from "Riku's Twilight," because it will take a long while. I don't really know Organization XIII that well...Still, I will plan something! But I might not work on this because of my Fiction, "Touches of Magic" on READ THAT, TOO, PLEASE! Well, here's the chapter you have all been waiting for, "Riku's Twilight" 6! "Agreement"!

* * *

Riku was walking around in this dark, endless place. There was nothing else to do anyway.

_At least it's better than what I tried to do before..., _Riku thought. He started to remember his past attempts in the dark ruin...

Riku arrived in the endless darkness. "Where the heck am I?" Riku asked himself. He tried to run to a certain point, but he just ended up in the same place. "AHH!" he yelled in frustration. "I'm never getting out..."

And now...

He's just walking to what seems to be nowhere. "I wonder when I'll get out...," he whispered. He soon stopped walking and looked at the non-existent ground. "If there's a way I can get out of here," he began, "I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!"

"Excellent."

Riku turned around to see the familiar ugly witch, Maleficent. His eyes widened in horror. _Just what is she doing here? Damn, she's a crazy stalker..._

"You said that you'll do whatever it takes to get out of here...You said you wanted to see your friends...What do you truly want?" the witch asked. Riku thought for a moment, but the answer came to him quickly.

"I want to see them again. I want to find my friends."

Maleficent nodded and turned around. Riku walked up to her. Maleficent outstretched the arm holding her staff and closed her eyes. _What kind of story am I getting mixed up in?_ Riku wondered as he examined Maleficent. All of a sudden, the dark abyss turned into a sort of dark chapel, and Riku and Maleficent was in the middle of the room.

"Whoa...Where are we?" Riku asked curiously.

"We are at the place you were before. Only we are in a different room," Maleficent explained.

Riku just nodded. "So, how do you plan help me find my friends?"

Maleficent put an evil smile on her face and looked directly at the boy. "Tell me, Riku--"

Riku stopped her for a moment. "Wait. How do you know my name?"

"That doesn't matter right now. Riku, work for me, and in exchange, I will help you find your friends."

Riku thought for a moment, then nodded. "I'll do it. Whatever it takes, I'll find my friends. I'LL FIND SORA AND KAIRI!"

The witch nodded and smiled even wider. "Excellent. Here's your first task..."


	7. Preparing

Well, I'm updating seriously slow! Sorry, it's just getting...confusing, I guess. I will try my best to continue, so here! "Chapter 7: Preparing"!

* * *

"Gosh, this job is getting annoying...," Riku mumbled to himself. He was walking through the hallways of the castle, which he learned was called Hollow Bastion. Ever since he made the agreement to Maleficent, Riku's been doing jobs he didn't even understand.

His first job kind of confused him. He had to kidnap this girl with blonde hair from a weird topsy-turvy place called Wonderland. I mean, isn't kidnapping a _crime_? As much as Riku wanted to find Sora and Kairi, he didn't want to resolve to crime. "But it isn't a crime, because it isn't kidnapping. It's _retrieving_," Maleficent stated. _Yeah, yeah, whatever,_ Riku told himself.

The first job was kinda easy because, well, the residents were sort of busy. Riku couldn't really make out the people, although he could make out people who looked like cards, he went there during a fight. So all he could see were cards, but he didn't really see the other people fighting. So he took his chance and got the girl named Alice. She was hesitant at first to come with him, but she eventually did after some convincing.

He brought her to Maleficent the day he got her. When Maleficent saw Alice, he ordered Riku out of the room. He wanted to see what use she was, but the witch didn't allow him. "I give you work, and you follow. It's not any of your business what it's for," she told him. As angry Riku got from this remark, he still followed orders.

Ever since the day he got Alice, Riku hasn't seen her at all ever since he arrived at the castle. He just hung out in the room Maleficent gave him and explored the castle whenever free time was available. Which was all the time. He wondered when all this "work" would be done until he would see his friends.

"Uh, come on, I'm getting bored here!" he exclaimed from his room. Requests answered, Maleficent appeared at his door. Riku straightened up from his seat and stood up. He didn't know why he did it, but maybe it was instinct.

"You're work is almost done--," Maleficent began.

"I barely did anything. Just one job," Riku interrupted.

She just looked at him and continued talking, ignoring what he said. "Your work is almost done. I have...found one of your friends."

Riku widened his eyes and looked at Maleficent eagerly. "What! How! Where!" he said.

"You do know that even though you see them, you do not know how much they have changed. And even though you have found one of your friends, you still have to work for me. You are almost done, but not yet. But remember, it has been a long time since you have seen your friends; you don't know what has happened to them during your absence," the witch explained.

"Umm, okay? Then what should I know?" Riku asked.

"Do you know of the Keyblade?"

Riku glanced at her and narrowed his eyes. "'Keyblade'?" he asked.

"Yes, you will eventually know of this weapon. It has many purposes. You shall learn on your own what it does. That is all I should tell you for now," Maleficent answered. "Anyways, do you want to see your friend?"

"Of course I do!" Riku responded.

"Fine, let's go."

With a wave of her staff, Riku disappeared. _Wait...She didn't tell me where I'm going!_


	8. Reunion

Wow, I'm starting to enjoy this more and more. I purposely updated again for not updating frequently.I don't if I'll update this frequently anymore, but it was fun!It took me all day to write this, with the help of some KH info. So here's the new chapter! Chapter 8: Reunion.

* * *

"Umph!" Riku landed in on the ground, face first. He got up angrily and brushed his clothes with his hands. "Man, why am I always falling?" he asked himself. 

After mentally fighting with himself, Riku finally noticed where he was. He was in a sort of village town, in the center, perhaps. There was a tall white building behind him, and a sort of fountain in front of him. It was night time and the street lamps were on. On top of that, there was no one else there but him.

He started walking around a corner and saw a big door. It read "3rd District." He didn't care about it, and started to turn around but he heard a sound coming from the other side of the door. Riku turned and stared at the door, eyebrow arching. _I should go..._

Riku went through the door and entered the new place. He saw stairs to his right and a door to his left. The lights were on in the small room, but it seemed like no one was in there. He didn't want to enter, too, because something might happen. He wanted to go down the stairs, but something was bothering him. Who was the friend Maleficent said she found?

As if on cue, Maleficent appeared behind Riku. He merely glanced over his shoulder. Because of his working for her, he was used to her unexpected appearances, which was expected for him.

"What are you doing here? By the way, where exactly am I?" he asked arrogantly.

"You are in a place called Traverse Town. And why are you using that tone of voice? Do you not want to see your friend?" the witch mused.

"And yeah, who is the friend you saw? Was it a boy or a girl?"

Maleficent just looked at him and smiled. "You will find out. One clue is...They weild the Keyblade."

Riku turned around and stared at her. "What is the Keyblade? How the heck can a key be a weapon?"

"Oh, it is very powerful...But your friend wields it. And--"

All of a sudden sounds came from the bottom part of the 3rd District.

"Man, I love magic! It's so awesome! Thanks, Donald!"

Riku widened his eyes and turned to direction the sound came from. _Sora...?_

"Before I go, there is one last thing I should tell you about the Keyblade...," Maleficent said. Riku just waited for her to say something. "You have one, too."

Riku turned around and looked at the witch. "What do you me--?" he began asking. Maleficent just pointed her staff at him. A green light went through Riku. "Huh?" He looked at himself to see what was wrong, but nothing changed. He looked up to see Maleficent, but she already disappeared. "Okay, that was weird."

All of a sudden the same green light that went through Riku appeared around him, glowing. "Wha-What? Hey!" The green light concentrated to his right arm. It began forming a long sword. Eventually, when the green light stopped, Riku was holding a dark sword, curved and shaped weird.

_Is this what Maleficent was talking about? The Keyblade?_ Riku asked himself.

**_It is not the Keyblade...,_** the voice inside of him said.

_Okay, it's not the Keyblade...Then why did Maleficent say I have one, too? I know how to use swords and fight, but this looks way to dangerous...But still, it is kind of cool. Wait, what about Sora? He's the friend that Maleficent found...and she said that he owned the real Keyblade...Okay, majorly confused...I just have to see Sora!_

Before he went down, he began swinging the sword around. "Yup, this definently feels cool."

Downstairs...

Three people were walking out of a door. All of a sudden, two Heartless appeared. As they were about to attack, someone jumped out of nowhere and defeated the enemies for them...

"Hey." Riku positioned the sword over his shoulder and grinned. "Was looking for you. What's going on?" He looked at the unknown two who were with Sora, but shrugged it off for later.

"Riku?" Sora asked. He walked towards Riku more. Sora stretched the sides of Riku's mouth, making him look funny. "It really is you, Riku!"

"Hey! Stop!" Riku exclaimed, taking out Sora's hands from his face.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right? You're really Riku?" Sora asked, examining Riku.

"Yeah, it's Riku already! And you better not be dreaming! It took forever to find you."

"RIKU!" Sora just smiled at Riku and he smiled back. _Yes, finally found Sora! Well, I didn't really find him, because really Maleficent helped me, but whatever. I bet he knows where Kairi is, and then we'll all be together again!_

They started walking to the middle of 3rd District until a thought went through Sora.

"Wait a second...Where's Kairi?" he asked his friend.

Riku felt a pain in his heart. "Isn't she with you?"

Sora put his head down, which obviously meant "no". _He doesn't know where Kairi is...Kairi isn't here..._ Riku turned really sad, but he was the older one. And his mind, the superior one. He had to be okay.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure she got off the island." Riku glanced at Sora and turned his back again. He looked at the night sky. "We're finally free. And hey, she might even be looking for us now." He smiled. But he didn't know that something was starting to appear behind him. "We'll all be together again soon. So dont' worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this--"

His speech was interrupted by Sora. Sora, sword out, defeated the enemy who was about to get Riku. Riku got stunned; Maybe he wasn't able to control everything. Maybe he wasn't the only "great" one. He's not cocky or showy. He just felt that way because of the way people describe him. But he was starting to feel less important.

He turned around in shock to see Sora holding a weird-looking sword. It was definently the size of a sword, but it was shaped like a key. _The Keyblade...?_ Riku watched as Sora turned to him and went in a pose.

"Leave it to who, Riku?" he asked amused, smirking at Riku.

Riku went towards Sora. "S-Sora, what'd you--?"

"I've been looking for you, and Kairi, too...With their help," Sora told. Riku looked at the two standing next to Sora, who nodded at him.

As if not acknowledging their there, Riku just talked to Sora as if nothing was there. " Who are they?"

"Ahem." Riku looked at the duck dressed in blue. _Dude, he's short..._ "My name is--"

"We've visited so many places and worlds looking for you," Sora interrupted.

Riku just narrowed his eyes and stared at Sora. "Really...?" he said with a certain tone, but Sora didn't notice it. "Wow. Never would've guessed."

The dog dressed in green went behind Sora and put his hands on his shoulders. "Oh, and guess what?" it said, shaking Sora, "Sora's the Keyblade Master!"

"Who would've thought it?" the duck teased.

Sora looked down at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" They were in a stare down.

"So this is a Keyblade?" Riku asked, holding up Sora's weapon which he didn't ask permission to hold.

Sora put his attention back to his friend. "Huh?" He looked at his hands and saw his weapon in Riku's hands. "Hey, give it back!" Sora ordered, running towards Riku.

Riku quickly jumped back, making Sora trip and fall on the ground. He held the Keyblade in the air and examined it. _This is what Maleficent was talking about. And his friends called him the master of the thing._ _Hmm..._ Riku didn't bother about this thing anymore. "Catch," he said nonchalantly, throwing it towards Sora.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed, catching it. "Okay, so you're coming along with us, right? We've got this _awesome _rocket! Wait till you see it!"

"No! He can't come!" the duck said.

Sora looked down at the duck. "What!"

"Forget it!"

"Oh, come on!" Sora insisted. "He's my friend!"

"I don't care!"

The dog turned his attention away from the two and looked to see where the young boy went. "Huh? He's gone!"

Sora looked up and examined the place around them. "What? Riku?" He frowned to himself. "Nice goin'." He put his hands behind his head. "Oh, well. At least he's okay. And who knows, maybe we'll see Kairi, too!"

Few minutes later...

Riku in front of the small house again, Maleficent behind him. The two were watching Sora and group of people inside the small house through the window. "See? I told you. Why you toiled away trying to find him, he just replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, now he values them far more than he does you," Maleficent told him. She looked down at him. "You're better off without that wretched boy. Now think no more of him and stay with me. Your work is almost done, and I'll help you find what you're searching for."

Riku just stared at Sora, who was laughing. "Sure. I'll continue helping. Kairi's all that's left now." _Sora...doesn't care about me or Kairi. I'll just find her myself. If Sora's willing to forget all had for those stupid friends of his, then fine. I'm willing to give up everything to find Kairi. No matter what._


	9. A Lost Heart

Wow, I'm actually updating quick on this. YAY! This chapter is seriously dramtical because like it shows Riku's emo side and all that...so now, here's "Chapter 9: A Lost Heart"

* * *

Riku was in his room again, waiting for orders from Maleficent. He "retrieved" yet another girl from some place. This time it was a black-haired girl called Jasmine who lived in a place called Agrabah. He came, yet again, at a bad time. The place was about to collapse, so he got her easily. She was unconscious, so he got her and brought her back to Hollow Bastion.

Riku thought about the girls he got and brought to Maleficent. _What happened to them? What use are they, anyway? Like they can help me find Kairi..._ He sat up from his bed. _Stupid Sora...If he wasn't with that stupid duck called Donald and that retarded dog called Goofy, he could be helping me right now. Well, past is past...Just wish there was a way..._

Riku got up from his bed and flicked his hand. His sword appeared and he began swishing it in the air. He had to use this several times when he got the two girls. He put the sword on his bed and turned his head to the door. There stood Maleficent.

"What do I have to do now?" he asked. Maleficent just entered the room and smiled at him.

"Thank you for retrieving the girls. I have good news again for you," she told her worker.

Riku looked at her. "What is it?"

"I have found another of your friends."

Riku widened his eyes and moved closer. "What! It's Kairi, isn't it? Tell me where she is!" Riku demanded.

"She is somewhere, but she is in a certain condition," Maleficent explained. Riku looked at her intently. "She has no heart. This Kairi is merely a shell of person, empty without a heart."

"What!" _She has no "heart?" Does that mean...she's there, but she's not really alive? I mean, I get it, but it's kinda hard to explain. So...what should I do? How can I help Kairi...?_

"I do not know how to bring back her heart, so I cannot help you. She's really like a puppet, actually. A puppet without a heart. Wait, I think I can actually help you. Have you ever heard of a live puppet?" Maleficent asked. Riku just shook his head. "There is a living puppet-boy somewhere. I shall bring you there."

Riku just nodded. _A living puppet...How can a puppet live? If I see how this puppet dude lives, maybe I can get Kairi to live, too!_

After Riku got his sword, Maleficent waved her staff in front of Riku revealing a portal. Riku nodded and entered.

Riku arrived in a jelly-like place with all sorts of colors flashing around. "Okay...Where am I?" He heard a kind of deep moaning echo throughout the room. _Oh yeah...I'm in a whale...called Monstro...Who calls a whale Monstro?_

He began walking through a colored thing and landed in a dark place full of water and pieces of a boat. But then Riku saw him. He saw a puppet-shaped boy who was walking around. He was about to greet him when he heard familiar voices...

"Yeah. Looks like it. At least we found you guys." _Urgh, Sora's here, too! Damn, what does it take to get him off my back and get that stupid Keyblade out of my head!_

An old man started talking to Sora. "My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father." While Geppetto continued talking to Sora, Riku shifted his feet which made a sound. The puppet-boy called Pinocchio turned around. Riku began running, but Pinocchio eventually went after the sound.

The puppet chased him until he went in this room. Because of the weird material on the open doors, it was easy to hear what was happening on the other side.

Pinocchio stopped running when he saw Sora behind him. "What are ya doin'? Come on, let's go back," Sora suggested.

"Y'know Geppetto's awfully worried about you!" Goofy added.

"Pinocchio, stop fooling around. This is no time for games," Sora said with a serious tone. The three began turning to the exit until they heard someone.

"But, Sora, I thought you liked games." Sora turned around and saw his friend, Riku. "Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?" he mocked.

"Riku? W-What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Just playing with Pinocchio," Riku answered nonchalantly.

"You know what I mean," Sora said demandingly. "What about Kairi? Did you find her?"

"Maybe," Riku answered with a shrug. "Catch us, and maybe I'll tell you what I know."

"Come on!" Sora protested. But Riku ignored him and grabbed Pinocchio's hand, running with him. "Ugh, he's turning into a pain in the--!"

"We have to go!" Donald insisted.

A few moments later...

Riku was walking around in another jelly-like room. Maleficent was there again with him. "Why do you still care about that boy?" Riku stopped and looked back at her. "He has only deserted you for the Keyblade and his new companions, after all," Maleficent stated.

"I don't care about him. I was just messing with him a little," Riku responded.

"Oh really? Of course, you were," she said sarcastically. "Beware the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it." She began leaving through a portal as Riku got angry.

"Mind your own freakin' business!" _The Heartless...I read about it one of the books that actually have some info in them. It said Heartless are beings that are hearts corrupted by darkness, without a body or soul. It was really strange, though. Wait, I have something to do!_

After a weird chase...

Riku stood there watching Pinocchio run away from Sora and the others. The puppet ran past him into the other room.

"Riku!" Sora was on the ground floor while Riku stood on a platform. "What's the matter with you! What are you thinking ! Don't you realize what you're doing?" Sora said.

Riku stared at him. "I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora. You only seem interested in running around and showing off that stupid Keyblade these days." Sora looked at his Keyblade at hand. "Do you even want to save Kairi?" Riku asked.

Sora put his head down. "I do..."

All of a sudden, they heard Pinocchio yelling. They all ran to the room Pinocchio went through. A weird Heartless shaped like cage with arms held the puppet-boy. Riku looked at Sora.

"You up for this?" he asked.

Sora too out his Keyblade and went into a fighting position. "No problem! Let's do it!"

After the fight...

The Heartless cried in pain, but still seemed able to move. It's tentacle-like arms grabbed the ceiling. The floor formed a hole and it spit Pinocchio into the hole. Without hesitation, Riku jumped into the whole after the puppet.

Sora looked at Donald and Goofy then ran towards the hole and jumped, too.

When they landed, they were on the same spot they met Geppetto. He was there, but he looked stressed and worried.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please, give me back my son!" he pleaded.

Riku held an unconscious Pinocchio under his right arm. "Sorry, old man. But I have some unfinished business with this puppet," Riku told.

"He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!" Geppetto insisted.

"He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he could help someone who's lost their's," Riku explained kinda sadly.

"Wait a minute...Are you talking about Kairi!" Sora said.

"What do you care about her?" Riku told. Without another word, he walked off with Pinocchio.

Riku brought him to a place that had several platforms and acid that surrounded the place. Riku stared at the puppet sitting there, not moving at all. _Can he really help me find Kairi's heart?_

"HEY! Let Pinocchio go, Riku!" Sora shouted, getting Riku out of his thoughts. Riku turned and saw him.

"A puppet that's lost it's heart to the Heartless...Maybe it holds the key helping Kairi," Riku said. He stretched his right arm and pointed at his friend. "How 'bout it Sora? Let's join forces to save her. We can do it together." He began walking towards Sora.

But Sora brought out his Keyblade. "What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?" Riku asked.

"Heart or no heart," Sora said with a tone, "at least he still has a conscience."

"Conscience?" Riku questioned.

"You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!" Sora yelled.

"Then you leave me no choice," Riku said. He saw the little cricket called Jiminy run to Pinocchio, yelling his name.

"I'm not gonna make it...," the puppet said. He put his head down, but a light came from his nose. It grew longer! "Huh? I guess I'm okay!"

Riku looked at the jumping cricket and then at the floor. _I guess...I'll never find out..._

Suddenly, the same Heartless that got Pinocchio came out from the ceiling and went in front of Riku. A portal formed behind Riku, and he went through it, leaving Sora without a good-bye once more.

Through the portal, Riku arrived in a ship's cabin. Maleficent was in front of him. "Yeah, awesome puppet theory you had. Thanks," Riku said sarcastically. Maleficent pretended she didn't hear that and just pointed behind Riku. Behind him, he saw a girl sleeping on the long couch seat. The girl looked so familiar to Riku as he got closer. When he got close enough, he saw it was...

"Kairi!" Riku put his hand on his shoulder and gently shook her. She looked like she was asleep, so Riku tried to wake her. Then he remembered..."No heart..." He felt like he was about to break. His best friend left him for a sword and new friends. His other friend is literally empty without a heart. He life felt so dark now...

Riku just stared at Kairi's lifeless body, his eyes filled with sadness. "So, Kairi's like a lifeless puppet, now?" he asked Maleficent.

"Precisely."

"And her heart was--"

"Taken by the Heartless, no doubt."

Riku turned around to Maleficent. "Tell me, what can I do!" he asked eagerly.

"There are seven maidens of the purest hearts. We call the the Princesses of Heart. Gather them together, and door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart," Maleficent explained. Riku just stared at her. "Now, I grant you a marvelous gift. A power to control the Heartless!"

She lifted her staff and darkness took over Riku's eyes. When his eyes were clear again, he saw the same green light before glow around him again. _I can now control the Heartless. The Princesses are my key to help Kairi._ Riku turned around to Kairi.

"Soon, Kairi. Soon."


	10. A Vessel of Events

SORRY! I haven't updated for so long...OH WELL! Here it is! CHAPTER 10!

* * *

Chapter 10: A Vessel of Events

After Riku arrived at the pirate ship, he was introduced to the captain of the boat. He was called Captain Hook. Maleficent explained that they shall be using this boat to go back to Hollow Bastion. They could've teleported, but Maleficent told him she couldn't transport Riku and Kairi to Hollow Bastion together because of her condition and current weakness of his power. Even after Riku's bickering, she still didn't let him. So, for now, they have to stay with Captain Hook and his crew.

Riku has been enjoying controlling the Heartless. He likes watching them do funny tricks and stuff like that. He knows that Maleficent granted him this power to use them for power and fighting, but he can fight on his own. Still, he can use the Heartless as a last resort. But for now, he'll just use them for his own personal amusement.

Even since the boy has seen Kairi, he has deeply watched her. _I won't let anything harm you Kairi...I'll protect you...And find your heart..._

Another problem the teen has faced is the crazy Captain Hook. He didn't really associate with him, and Riku really didn't want to talk to him. Whenever the Captain would give him orders, Riku just walked on, ignoring him. Even though he did nothing else to the boy, from the corner of his eye he saw someone at least hold back Hook from scarring Riku with his hook. Sometimes, in return, Riku bosses him around. Yet again, someone's holding back old Hook.

But out of all the events that's happened on the ship, Riku just dealt with it, hoping they would arrive soon. Yet, Riku didn't know that the biggest problem would soon arrive to him...

Riku was standing on the top deck of the ship, Kairi sitting on the floor behind him. Riku soaked up the night sky and breathed in the cool breeze. A few seconds later, Hook's right-hand man, Smee, came running to Riku, babbling.

"Riku, there's an intruder!" the small man yelled. "Ri--!"

Riku put a hand on Smee's mouth, shutting him up. "Shh. Who is it?" Riku asked.

"3 people, sir. One is fairly short, a duck. One's a dog thing, very tall. And the last one is--"

"A boy, almost my height?" Riku said. Smee nodded. "Where are they?"

"On the bottom deck, sir. They're 'bout to come out right now! Well, actually, we already got the duck and dog, but the boy was hard to get and escaped! He's coming right now!" Smee exclaimed.

Riku looked at the floor, then at Kairi, mind in deep thought. He then looked at Smee. "I'll take care of him. Just stay close by. Get Hook," he ordered.

Few mintues later...

The boy that Smee described earlier came out of the bottom deck and went to the front of the ship. He walked around and saw nothing there. Then a voice called out to him.

"I didn't think you'd come, Sora." Sora looked up and gasped. He saw Riku. "Good to see you again," Riku said.

"W-Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora demanded.

"Are they that important to you? More important to you than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking about her." Riku stepped to left and revealed the empty Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed.

"That's right," Riku told, waving a hand at Kairi. "While you were off goofing around, I finally found her."

Sora began running towards Riku, but a certain hook stopped him. "Not so fast! No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy!" Hook said. Smee appeared at his side along with 2 pirate-themed Heartless.

Sora looked up at Riku. "Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless?!" he yelled.

Riku looked down at him with piercing eyes. "The Heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear."

Sora clenched his teeth and gripped his hands into fists. "You're stupid! Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart!" he shouted, his voice cracking. _Whoa, Sora **actually** called me stupid..._

"Not a chance. My heart's too strong," Riku insisted.

"Riku..."

"I picked up a few other tricks, as well. Like _this_, for instance," Riku told, stretching his palm out to Sora.

A dark shadow form of Sora appeared in front of the real one. Sora stared at the other form of himself, shocked.

"You can go see you're friends, now," Riku said, turning his back. Trap doors opened below Sora, making him fall into some other part of the ship.

Riku turned to Hook. "Let's get under way, already," he ordered with a tone. "And keep Sora away from Kairi until we're ready to land." Riku picked up Kairi and walked off into the cabin.

"Hmph! That scurvy brat thinks he can order me around!" Hook complained.

"What shall we do, Captain Hook?" Smee asked.

"NOTHING!" Hook answered with a swing of his hand. "The whole is crawling with Heartless! Let _them_ keep an eye on the brats."

"B-but, Captain. Y-you know who is also down the—"

"SHH!" Hook interrupted. "Did you hear that, Smee? Oh, that dreadful sound!" he announced in fear, looking all around.

"No, Captain."

Hook grabbed Smee's shoulders, shaking him vigorously. "Are you quite sure?! Did I imagine it? Oh, my poor nerves!"

**After some crazy shenanigans…**

"WHAT?! So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones?" Hook exclaimed.

"There are seven, supposedly…And Maleficent she's not one of them…," Riku answered, turning his back. "Hoist anchor as soon as possible. Leave all the deadweight behind, including her," he ordered.

"After the trouble of capturing her?! Why those seven?! What is Malificent planning anyways?!"

"Who knows?" Hook stopped his babbling and listened to the young boy. "As long as it means getting Kairi's heart back, I couldn't care less."

"Hmph! You're wasting your time! The Heartless have devoured that girl's heart. I'll stake the other hand it's lost forever."

"I will find it, no matter what!" Riku exclaimed. A moment of silence passed by briefly.

"Um, Captain…," Smee announced over the speaker.

"What?" Hook asked.

"The prisoners have escaped. What's more, Peter Pan's missin'!" As Smee was reporting, Riku was listening, too.

"Blast that Peter Pan! All right then. Bring the hostage to me cabin, Smee. Hop to it!" Hook ordered.

When Hook stopped talking to Smee, he turned to Riku. "I suppose you hearing that should make you do something…," he said.

Riku looked upon the Captain. He held up his hand, a dark portal opening under him. He transported to the hallways of the lower deck. He saw a few Heartless line up in front of a door, trying to get in.

"I'm guessing…that's where I left Kairi…," Riku told himself.

He moved to the Heartless and kicked the door open. He saw the girl, Wendy, and Kairi. Riku left the Wendy girl to the Heartless as he took away Kairi.

He teleported yet again to Hook's cabin. It was empty. As he moved toward the door, he heard someone behind him.

"Riku, wait!" Sora yelled.

Riku turned to Sora, saying nothing. Darkness grew under him as he moved backwards. The Heartless Sora moved in front of them, advancing at Sora.

As Riku was traveling through a dark portal with Kairi, he whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. I'll save you."


End file.
